


The Wood Shop

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Awkwardness, Crushes, Homosexuality, Like, Love, M/M, Pining, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Stupid names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Derek works in a sex shop and Stiles starts coming in frequently, so he assumes that he already has a boyfriend. <br/>Little does he know that Stiles is actually single, and his reason for coming there is a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wood Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This ficlet is based off the prompt “I work at a sex shop and you frequently come in, so I assume you have a significant other, but really you just like to make fun of how weird the toys are”.  
> It's the second story of the 24 I'll be writing:)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *Written and betaed by me. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

The small bell above the door rings and Derek turns to look at the customer walking in the door. He plasters on a smile, like he’s supposed to, to greet the customer appropriately. Derek doesn’t really get why he has to smile at them. If it was him, he wouldn’t even want other people to look at him.

Besides, it’s kinda creepy. Think about it. A person smiling broadly at you when you buy sex toys. Erica doesn’t get it when Derek tries to explain to her that it can get misinterpreted, or she just doesn’t care.

It’s her shop after all, so she calls the shots.

His eyes falls upon a cute looking guy, his face dotted with moles.

Derek doesn’t usually check out customers, since he’d be feeling like a creep, but this time he makes an exception. The guy is exactly Dereks type and he groans on the inside.

Why can’t he ever meet cute guys in places less weird than a sex shop with a stupid name? Seriously, it’s called the Wood Shop. Why on Earth a heterosexual woman would make a homosexual sex shop with such a punny name, Derek doesn’t know. Erica is weird like that.

But mostly it’s Dereks own fault.

Working in a sex shop is kinda dooming yourself and in addition to work he doesn’t go out much. Besides when Erica and Boyd forces him out and he repeatedly fails to flirt, he doesn’t really meet other people.

It’s not exactly swarming with people in the homoerotic section of the library and frankly he’s grateful for that. People don't need to know, especially his friends, that he reads gay smut instead of watching porn. If they knew, they would never let him live it down.

So maybe Dereks eyes follow him around the shop, but you can’t really blame him. It’s not often that people other than old men and 16 year old girls in a fit of giggles, comes to the shop so he just enjoys the view while he can. Subtly of course.

When the guy's been standing in the back of the shop, behind one of the shelves for a while, Derek begins to wonder.

Should he ask if he needs help, or should he just wait and see if the guy's ever gonna come out of the dildo section. He ends up staying behind the cash register, he hates asking people if they need help.

A vibrating sound makes it's way to Dereks ears and he stiffens. He had really hoped that the guy was not one of the creeps, that try to use the toys while still in the store.

A sigh escapes him. "Excuse me sir, do you need any help?" Might as well be polite, maybe he isn't actually violating any rules. The vibrating sound stops and the guy shuffles out from behind the shelves, with a slightly flushed face and a sheepish grin on his lips.

"No thank you, I'm good" Derek tries really hard not to look at the way the guy's biting his lip. Derek is pretty sure he hears muffled laughter outside the shop when the guy's out the door, but it could have been anyone. It's a busy street after all.

*

The guy starts coming in more frequently, at least once a week, and Derek loses any hope he had about the guy being single.

Usually he doesn't think that they have a significant other if they're only in the shop once, but when they start coming more often, they're definitely in a relationship. Or just really single and way too horny. The guy just doesn't seem like a person who's single, so it's probably the first one. He's way too cute to be single.

So Derek's bummed about it for approximately one week and then he realises that he doesn't have a reason to be. He doesn't even know his name, (even if he would love to, so he could stop calling him 'the guy' in his head), and Derek's acting like he cheated on him or something. Which obviously is not true.

The one time the guy actually buys something, it's lube. Derek is both happy and sad about it. Happy because it means that he will get to see the guy up close and not just admire him from afar.

Sad because he's probably going to be using it with his boyfriend, whom unfortunately is not Derek. When the guy hands the cash over, Derek makes the worst attempt at getting his name, and to his surprise it actually works.

He says something about needing a signature on the receipt and if his flaming face isn't giving him away, then his inability to say a proper lie, should have done the job. To his luck the guy doesn't call him out on it, but Derek's sure that the guy knows he's lying. When he looks at the scrawny handwriting Derek frowns. "Psz - what?" The guy with the impossible-to-pronounce-name laughs at him. "You can call me Stiles" his eyes flicker to Dereks name tag "Derek". How can his name sound so good when it’s Stiles who’s saying it? Derek can swear Stiles is flirting with him. When Stiles leaves he freaking winks at Derek, winks. Yup, they were definitely flirting.

The next time Stiles comes in they're not open yet, and Derek's carrying boxes around the shop.

This week they're redecorating and since Derek is the strongest of him and Erica, he gets to carry the heavy stuff. Stiles knocks on the door and Derek walks over there while lifting his shirt to wipe it across his sweaty forehead.

When Derek opens the door Stiles is practically staring at him, mouth gaping. He hears Stiles groan behind him when he walks back into the shop. "Seriously dude, that's not fair. You're throwing me off my game completely, is should just go again" Stiles babbles and fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

Derek looks at him confused, "did you want anything Stiles or..." He trails off, looking at Stiles expectantly. "Yeah. I want you." Stiles drags his hands down his face, hiding it "oh my god, just kill me now. You were not supposed to hear that" His ears turn an adorable shade of pink. Derek is still confused.

"But you have a boyfriend..." Stiles eyes widen and suddenly he's grinning. "Ahh, that's why you didn't pick up on any of my horrible attempts at flirting. You think I have a boyfriend" He laughs like it's the funniest thing anyone has said to him in a while. Dereks stomach flutter. "Wait, you don't?" he sounds hesitant.

Stiles keeps on smiling, "No I don't." He stops talking and takes a step closer."Do you?" Derek shakes his head. "Great". Derek looks him in the eyes, "Yeah, great".

It looks like Stiles is about to say something when Derek beats him to it. "But if you don't have a boyfriend, why were you here so much?" Stiles blushes and laughs awkwardly. "Firstly because of you, and secondly because it's fun. Have you even seen some of the things you're selling? They're ridiculous. And didn't you hear me laughing? I tried really hard to be quiet, but sometimes I just couldn't do it". A laugh escapes Derek. "If anyone knows what weird shit there's in this shop, then it's me. I've been forced to redecorate, I don't know how many times." Derek pauses and looks at Stiles.

"You're stupid, but at the same time so unbearably adorable, like I can't even describe this feeling..." With a fond look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips, Stiles places his hand behind Dereks neck, holding on to it. "You don't have to describe it. Just kiss me already." He doesn’t have to ask Derek twice.

 


End file.
